Eripio
by DaphneKrause
Summary: A dying girl is found on the way when Lucius, Narcissa and Draco are escaping the the war. Narcissa insists saving the girl and she's brought to Malfoy Manor to heal her. She's now staying at Malfoy Manor for the time being. Find out more about her.


Lucius Malfoy was horrified to see everything turned upside down when the Potter boy once again did not die this time. He could not do this anymore, no. His family was his first priority. Narcissa, Draco and Lucius were escaping from the battlefield.

They wanted to get out of the school ground so they could apparate home back safely. But on their way, Narcissa noticed a young girl, covered in blood, clutching at her stomach, injured badly. She looked like she could die any second. Narcissa felt really pity.

"Lucius" called Narcissa. Lucius and Draco stopped and turned around. "We must save her, look at her condition! She can die any second" Draco gulped looking at all the blood. Lucius looked irritated. He had no pity in his eyes. "Narcissa, she's not the only one…" but Narcissa cut him off. "No Lucius, I can't sleep tonight if we leave someone dying this way"

Lucius was getting irritated and he knew how stubborn Narcissa can be sometimes. He was getting nervous that someone might see them as seconds were passing. "Alright, do it fast… but if she's a mudblood she has no place in our house" Narcissa hurried and bent down to the girl. "What is your name dear?" She asked. "Hanne.. Hanne Fawley" The voice of the dying girl sounded hoarse, like she's been crying a lot.

"She's a pureblood" Said Narcissa. "Alright, now hurry up will you?" Lucius was getting really angry now looking at her wife's overly sensitive attitude. Hanne was limply being carried in the air with the levicorpus charm by Lucius. Once they were out of the Hogwarts ground, they apparated with the girl to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as they walked inside Narcissa started doing some basic healing charms on her. "Lucius, I'm not very skilled at healing charms, we need to call a doctor immediately" said Narcissa. "I do not think there are any doctors available during the midst of such a war, Narcissa"

He was about to call a house elf but realised they all escaped because of the war. "Here, let me do it" Lucius came over to the girl who was lying on her back on the lobby table. He checked the big wound she had on her stomach just underneath her belly button on the left. It was a deep wound. She must have been hit with a very dark curse. It could not be healed with a simple spell.

"Draco, go and fetch a blood-replenishing potion and a bruisewort balm" "Yes father". After two minutes Draco came back with the two potions. Lucius tried to apply the balm on the wound carefully after scourgifying the blood but the girl was wincing in pain. He ignored her pain and kept applying until the wound looked less grave than before. After that, Narcissa gave Hanne the blood-replenishing potion.

"Take her to the guest room, she should get some rest" said Lucius and walked away to wash his hands. Narcissa used the levicorpus charm again and tucked her into the bed. As Narcissa got up from the bed the girl's weak voice came from behind "Thank you for saving me, I would have been dead by now if it hadn't been for you Miss" Narcissa sat back down on the bed and took her hand, rubbing it gently. "You're welcome" she said smiling. She felt a little pity wondering where her parents might be, or her loved ones. "For now, you need rest dear, you should go to sleep" said Narcissa. Hanne nodded and Narcissa left the room.

Hanne tried her best to sleep but she couldn't. Those horrible memories kept replaying in her mind…

'_She was running away to be out of sight from everyone. She was trying to find a place that was isolated. She wasn't very skilled at dueling, she wasn't ready for this. She couldn't risk her life. As she kept walking, she found an isolated corner. She sat there in the corner, hoping no one would be able to see her. She held her wand tightly in case anyone found her and tried to attack. _

_She was about to cast a dillusionment charm when someone noticed her. It was one of the death eaters. It was too late, she was trapped. He was walking towards her. She quickly got up and was about to cast stupefy but to her surprised he disarmed her non-verbally just before she could cast the spell. Now she was really in trouble. "Oh yes, you are in trouble" He said smirking. How did he read her thoughts? He must be a powerful death eater. Her heart was beating loudly. _

_He pointed his wand at her throat. "Please don't, I'm not a... ah!" He pressed his wand deeper in her throat, twisting it. "This time no one's going to escape death from my hands!" He said. He kept flicking his tongue disgustingly. "No, please I'll do anything! Don't kill me, I'm a Slytherin!" I protested hoping my reasons worked. _

_He looked at me for a second, flicking his tongue again. Suddenly I recognized him, he was Barty Crouch Jr.! I saw him once in the Daily Prophet. "Anything, you say girl?" I came back to reality. He harshly grabbed my jaw and turned my face to the left and right. "Can't really deny such a beauty, now can we?" _

_I was confused about why he would care about if I was pretty or not at this moment. But then suddenly a horrible thought came to my mind. I gulped. "What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes widening. "Oh I think you know what I mean" He casted some shielding charms around us. "No! Someone help me!" I screamed hoping someone would come and save me. _

_I tried to find a way to escape but he suddenly turned around after casting the shields and pressed his weight on me, crashing me to the wall. He was so much taller than me. I kept hitting him on the chest but he didn't budge. I started crying. _

_He whispered in my ear "No one can see or hear us now, sweetheart" He grinned flicking his tongue again. I was hopeless now, I tried to think about any possible way I could escape. He grabbed my hair yanked it down to expose my neck and started biting and running his disgusting tongue over my neck. I winced when he bit me. _

"_So long I've waited for this, after all those years in Azkaban" he mumbled. He started running his hands on my body pulling off my shirt. I was getting really scared now. I suddenly kicked him in his manhood and pulled my shirt back down. He grunted in pain, and couldn't get up. I took this chance to run away but he grabbed my ankle. "Get off!" I yelled. I kicked on his head and he was in too much pain to stop me any more so I ran away as fast as I could. _

_I was crying. I saw dead bodies on the ground, curses flying in the air everywhere. I hoped no one would see me. I finally reached the bridge. That's when a dangerous dark red colored curse hit me. I fell down clutching my stomach. I saw blood all over my hands. I didn't even have my wand with me, oh no! I tried to get up and walk further away so I could get out of people's sight. _

_I tried but fell down after some seconds. I curled up into a ball in the corner clutching my stomach until I became unconscious. I woke up after couple of hours and it was dawn. I looked to see a pool of my own blood around me. I tried to get up but I had no energy at all. _

_I couldn't move. I was surprised that I even woke up. I heard people's voices all of a sudden just like last night during the war. And then I heard some footsteps running towards me. I could make out that one was wearing a death eater robe and there was a woman and a boy with him. But the lady saved me. His husband, the death eater was cold hearted. What else can we expect from death eaters anyway?'_


End file.
